Bad End Night
by Chi Yuzuki
Summary: Miku finds herself entering a dark mansion at the end of the woods after she became lost in them. They gladly let Miku in. Though why? After going to sleep one night, Miku sees that morning never comes. What will become of Miku? What is the madness Rin and Len are hoping for? Will Miku ever get to see day again?
1. Mansion

**So... After I watched the Bad End Series, I decided I wanted to make a story about how it progresses and such. Sure, they're are some differences, but that's normal... Right?**

* * *

"Where am I?" The young teal-haired girl asked herself.

She looked up at the dark mansion in front of her. She knocked on the door and almost immediately the door swung open, revealing a purple-haired man.

"My, do you need some help?" The man asked.

The girl nodded. He asked what was her name. Her reply was 'Miku'. He told his along with her, which is 'Gakupo'. He led her inside, to come face-to-face with a man and woman.

"My, Gakupo, who is this beautiful young lady?" The blue haired man asked.

"She is Miku Hatsune sir. She appears to be lost." Gakupo replies.

"Is that so? Gumi, Len, Rin! Come here!" The man shouted. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kaito. This is Meiko." He pointed at the woman standing beside him.

"Hello," Meiko says. "It's very nice to have you here!"

"Thank you for letting me stay here..." Miku mumbled softly.

"Oh, it's not a prob-" Meiko was interrupted as two young twins - boy and girl - ran down the stairs that led upstairs.

"A person!" The boy cheered.

"Ah!" The girl said in delight.

"Welcome!" They both said when they both got down.

"Is she staying here!?" The boy asked Meiko.

"Indeed she is, Len." She replied.

"You hear that Rin!?" Len said to his twin. "A new friend!"

"Yay!" Rin cheered as she hugged Miku.

"Heh. Hello there." Miku said.

"What's your name?" Rin asked.

"Miku."

"Is that so?" A green-haired girl dressed in a maid's outfit said as she stormed in out of no where.

"Gumi, your late! Where were you!?" Kaito said.

"I'm sorry Master! I heard a guest was here so I prepared dinner." The maid named Gumi said.

"A welcoming feast!" Rin happily says. "Come on Miku! Let's eat!"

Rin grabs Miku's hand and drags her into the kitchen before she has a chance to respond.

"Thank you for the meal..." Miku mumbles.

"Let's eat!" Meiko says.

After the meal, Gakupo gladly led Miku up to her room. "This is where you will be sleeping for the night, Miss Hatsune." Gakupo says.

"Oh, please call me Miku." Miku kindly replies.

He nods. "I will bring you some clothes to sleep in." And with that, he turned the other direction.

Miku entered the room, sat on the bed, and silently waited for Gakupo to return.

A minute later, Gakupo returned with the spare clothes. Miku gratefully thanked him. As he left, Miku changed into the sleepwear. She laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

But morning never came.

* * *

**Yes, I know Luka is in the Bad End series, but I decided to leave her out since she doesn't have a role in it for what I think. **

**Anyways, please review~ I want to know if I should continue this or not. And your reviews just make me so happy. If this goes well, I'll probably update every Friday if I can. This is going to be a short story, possibly 5-7 chapters long. Anyways, I'll (maybe) see you next week!**


	2. The Kagamine Twins

**Chapter 2~! I kept my promise from last week. Don't worry, I will continue with the story. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own any of the Vocaloids used in this story or do I own the Bad End Series.**

* * *

Miku woke up completely terrified.

She starred out her glass window. The moon; the night, the darkness was still there. Exactly the same as before she went to sleep.

"What are you doing awake so soon?" Len said, suddenly appearing at the door.

"Len!?" Miku cowardly jumped a little as she cried out.

He smiled and walked to her.

"Don't be scared Miku." Len said gently. "You slept a lot less than you think you have."

Miku flinched. That scared Miku even more. She never told him what was the problem.

Miku went to sleep again after Len finally calmed her down.

Later, she was awaken by hushed whispers coming form outside her door.

She quietly walked to the door and pressed her ear against the wood.

"Did she find out?" A squeaky voice asked. Rin.

"No, I pulled it off as that she just slept a lot less than she thought has had." Her twin brother replied.

"Good. We can't let her-" Suddenly, Rin stopped. Outside the door, Rin turned towards the door and swung it open.

Miku fell dwn in front of them as the door was forced open. She starred up at them, not knowing what to do.

Rin looked down, smiling wickedly, "My, what a naughty child you are. What should we do to her, Len?"

"Hmm..." Len said. "We might as well tell her already. She'll go mad either way."

"What do you mean mad!?"

Rin knelt down beside Miku. "We can't tell you just yet, Miku-chan~! But we'll tell you a little secret."

"... What is it?" Miku asked cautiously.

The Kagamine twins - Rin and Len - both grabbed each of Miku's hands and starred straight at her. They closed their eyes for a moment, then slowly opened them. Miku flinched at the sight she was seeing. Their eyes glowed red and the grins on their faces grew even wider.

"We're not real." They said in usion. "And neither will you be."

* * *

**I'm sorry these chapters are so short. ;~; I'm a failure. But I hope you liked chapter 2 of this story and I hope to see you next week! **

**Ja nee~! **


	3. Time Stopped

**Ohohoho~ Three chapters already. So, I thought I could probably write a chapter and put it on... Sunday? Maybe? Would you like me to? Oh well. Well I hope the ones in the US had a nice Thanksgiving! Now, enjoy! **

**I do not own the Bad End Series or any of the Vocaloids used in this story. **

* * *

"Kaito!" Shouted Len as he ran into the kitchen with Rin tailing behind him. "The script got off! That girl wasn't suppose to wake up! How's it suppose to end up with her going... you know... if she knows something she's not suppose to just yet!?"

"Len, calm down." Kaito gently says. "I'm sure everything will go just as planned. Besides, it should be natural to mess up a little. We haven't had a visitor in quite a long time."

"Alright..." Mumbled Len. "But when do we get to start the madness!?"

"Soon." Kaito replied. as a mischievous grin slowly grew on his face. "Possibly tonight."

Everyone quietly ate in an awkward silence at the dinner table.

Miku interrupted the silence by asking, "Why is it still nighttime?!"

They all lowered their heads to shadow their faces as they began to smile wickedly once again.

"Len, Rin." Meiko says, looking up once again. "Care to explain to Miku why?"

"We would gladly like to indeed!" They said as they quickly rise from the table and dragged Miku to the living room. They stopped in front of an old grandfather's clock.

"Look at the clock." Rin gently pushes Miku in front of her to get a better view.

"Do you notice anything?" Len asks.

Miku studied the clock. She flinched as her eyes raised to the hands of it. It was the exact same time as when she went to sleep the previous night.

"As you can see..." Len began, "time has completely stopped as of when you went to sleep."

"How is that possible!?" Miku shouted. "Your lying! I know it! This is all a mere act! A bad dream!"

"Your right, Miku." Rin says. "But this is one hell of a nightmare you'll never wake up from."

Miku shrieked as she fell to her knees, painfully clutching her head.

That's when Rin and Len confirmed that the madness has begun.

* * *

**Ohhh~~? What will happen to Miku? Find out next week! (Or Sunday. Depends.) I'll see you later, depending on when the update happens! Until then! See ya~! Oh and thank you to these people who have reviewed for my story. **

**_Vocaloid isla_  
**

**_midnightestrella _**

**You're reviews are deeply appreciated! **


	4. Key

**I'M SOO SORRYYY FOR NOT UPDATTINGGG! I FAIL AT UPDATING EVERY FRIDAY DX. I was lazy to write this chapter because I made some new friends online... I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY. DX I'll try to update this Friday as well. Thank you for waiting for this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Miku didn't know what she was feeling. Anger, angst, fear, fright, sadness. But most of all, she felt scared...

Miku shrieked as she clawed at the wall beside the clock.

"Wait!" Said Rin. "You're not suppose to go in there!"

Miku opened a hidden door inside the wall and went inside. She shrieked even louder at the sight.

The room was scattered with coffins, some closed, some opened to where you can see the dead bodies laying in them. Decaying corpses with wide glassy eyes that showed no life, and mouths hanging open, as if trying to scream, but died before they got the chance.

"You weren't suppose to see this!" Rin yelped as she punched Miku, who fell, but continued to stare at the coffins.

"What is this...?" Miku questioned.

"Don't look!" Len yelped as he presses his hands against Miku's eyes.

Suddenly, Miku felt a sudden jolt go through her.

"Help us..." Groaned a voice inside Miku's head.

"End this Bad End Night..." Moaned another.

"Find the key..."

Miku punched Len as she ran to a coffin.

"The key! Where is it!?" Miku said as she searched a coffin.

"Len, stop her! This is too much! Knock her out!" Rin yelped.

Len raised to his feet as he grabbed a pipe on a pipe laying on a nearby table. He ran behind Miku as he raised the pipe and pressed it not too hard against her head. Miku's eyes rolled back into her head as her knees buckled and crumpled to the floor.

Len turned around to see his twin sister shaking in fear.

"Len," Rin softly said. "I think this time... We'll be having a Bad End Night..."

* * *

**Is this good, bad? Give me your opinions on this! Anyways, I'm still sorry for not updating, and I really thank you for waiting till today for it! Please review, for they are deeply appreciated! I'll see (possibly) on Friday! (If I don't update, it's probably cause I don't have internet. Sorry. See you till then!)**


	5. Page

**I'M ALIVE WOOOOO~~~! You better be glad... Yeah I'm talking to you... e3e... So. I've been planning to write a story about Rolling Girl as I come to understand it, and I would love it if you guys could read it when it eventually will come out! Thank you so much and enjoy this chapter! Cx**

* * *

"Kaito..." Rin said as she ran towards him. "Where's the book!? I need to see it now!"

"Why are you in such a rush Rin-chan?" Kaito questioned.

"The book, now!" Rin screeched.

"Fine, fine. Kaito rolled his eyes. "Come on."

* * *

Len carried the unconscious girl towards her room and layed her atop of her bed.

"... Who are you, Miku?" Len questioned as he starred at Miku. "What are you going to do to us?" After saying that, Len heard a screech.

* * *

"Where is it!?" Rin yelped. "Len!"

Len came racing to the room, stopping at his sister's side.

"Len, get the others now." Rin said intensely. "I'll explain when we're all here. Go!" Rin shoved her brother out of the door and started to look around for what was missing...

"Rin, I broug-" Len stopped stopped as he looked at what the room has become in only a minute. Books were laying scattered, bookshelves knocked down on the floor, and papers hanging around everywhere.

Rin popped up out from below a pile of books. She took a moment to catch her breath before talking, "A page is gone!" Rin yelped. as she ran to the others.

Kaito's eyes widen at the statement. "What page...?"

"The page where Miku dies! It's gone!"

They turned around to hear chuckling behind them. Miku stood at the door with a maniacal grin planted on her face. Her chuckling turned into an evil laugh that boomed throughout the room. She raised up a piece of paper and said, "I fooound it~"

* * *

**Ohohoho~ What will I make Miku do to our precious Vocaloids? Well, thank you to everyone who has read this story this far and I hope you read the future chapters to come. I hope so far you're enjoying this story... Cause I don't really know myself. But I'll guess you are? No? Yes? 8D. Oh well. See you next week! **


	6. Sharpened Hand

**Hi peoples~ Nice to see you again~ =w=. Well, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and got lots of nice presents! Oh, I recently changed my name from Miyako to 'Chi Yuzuki'. I hope you like it! Well, I made a Facebook page based on myself (Author self and such). It is called Chi Yuzuki.( Of course ) And it has a picture of a girl with a bunny on it. I hope that you can possibly check it out and give it a like! I'll try to put up when I posted a new chapter and such. And you know, possibly just have fun! At least when I can find the courage to put up a good introduction... I'm talking too much... (I wonder if any of you even read these..xD) So, let's get on with the chapter! (Also the next one will possibly be the last one..)**

**I do not own any of Vocaloids used in this story or the Bad End Series!**

* * *

"Hehehe…" Miku chuckles. "Ahaha…. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

She looks at the page and quickly begins shredding it into tiny little pieces. She continues to chuckle as she does so.

"I hope…" Miku says. "You have a wonderful… Bad End Night."

* * *

"We're all gonna die…" Rin says as she paces around the room. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" She screeches.

"Rin!" Len says as he goes up to her and slaps her. "You need to calm down!"

"..." Rin stares at her brother as she holds her hand to where her cheek was slapped. "Right… I'm sorry…"

* * *

"A flower slowly falls" Miku softly sings as she rocks back and forth in her bed. "And breaks as it does. The petals fall off, leaving it all exposed. A foot stepped upon it. And thus, it was slowly ruined. The key in a hand, goes to a neck. Blood drips as it escapes it's skin… The key, to the end, will soon be found, within the hands."

"Find the key…" A voice said in Miku's mind. "The key is the hand… FIND IT!"

Miku screeched out at the words in her head. "I-I get it!" She whimpered.

"FIND IT!"

Miku screeched out even louder.

* * *

"You hear that?" Rin says. "She's plotting to kill us, I know it… She's only faking it so we can get distracted from the fact that SHE TRYING TO KILL US!"

"Rin!" Meiko says as she grips Rin's shoulders. "We can stop this… We can end this…"

"How!?" Rin asks.

"By doing this…" Tears began streaming down Meiko's cheeks as she got a knife from the kitchen counter behind her. She raised the knife to her chest and pressed it through her flesh. Blood dripped out as he hands fell to her sides and she collapsed, leaving Meiko dead on the ground.

"What…" Rin stared in horror at Meiko and shrieked. "MEIKO!"

* * *

"The key…" Miku mumbled as she stumbled down the stairs. "Where's the key….? The key is within the hands…"

Miku looked around until she spotted the Grandfather's Clock.

She stared at it until realization finally struck her. "The key… Is within the hands!"

* * *

"MEIKO!" Rin yelped as she knelt down beside her. "No… NO! WE CAN'T LOSE YOU! YOU HAVE TO BE A PART OF THIS BAD END NIGHT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET!"

"Rin!" Kaito says as he wraps her hands in his. "She didn't chose this. The Bad End Night did… It's starting Rin. Meiko's gone. And so, now, we're next. Realize that."

"No…" Rin softly says. "It… I-I just don't wanna die!" Tears start streaming down Rin's face. "I don't want to die, and lose all of you!"

"Shh," Kaito wraps Rin into his arms. "We're gonna be okay…"

"Yeah Rin." Len wraps his arms around his sister as well. "We'll all be together. Whether here, or in the afterlife…"

"Bravo." A voice says as it begins to slowly clap. They all turned around to see Miku standing at the kitchen door. "What an amusing show you have all put on."

Rin began shaking in the arms of Kaito and Len.

"But I think…" Miku says as she draws out the hands from the Grandfather's clock. "it's about time this part of the show ended. It's about time we started this Bad End Night.

Miku grins at the three. "So, shall we begin?" Miku says those last words before lunging at them.

* * *

**Okay... So.. The next chapter is probably gonna be the last one.. So I might as well say this... I've had a great time so far, doing all these chapters, getting all your great reviews and seeing that you guys actually enjoy this. Thank you for all the support, for without it, I probably wouldn't even be doing these right now! I love you guys so much~ **

**Be sure to check out my Facebook page~ Thanks~ **

**See you next week~! Ja nee. **

**-Chi-chan. **


	7. Bad End Night

**Hello~ Last chapter. v.v I had a great time writing these chapters, and I loved all the reviews I have gotten alongside with them. Thanks for all the support and for coming all this way with me. Means a lot~ This one is long, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own any of the Vocaloids used in this story, or the Bad End Series. **

* * *

Rin yelped as she dodged Miku's attack, while Kaito and Len ran for their lives. Kaito and Len went their own separate ways while Rin had to continuously dodge Miku's attacks for the sake of her own life.

"Someone..." Rin pleaded. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Miku eventually cornered Rin. Miku grinned devilishly as she raised the Grandfather's clock's hands, aiming it for Rin's heart.

Rin shut her eyes as she prepared for the bloody death that awaited her.

Though, Rin felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal Gumi standing in front of her protectively, with the hands plunged into her chest.

Rin slowly crept out of the corner as she now had tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at Miku to see her eyes widened and full of shock. Then she turned to Gumi, who looked back at her with her lips formed into a smile, and her cheeks being covered in salty tears.

"Goodbye," Gumi softly muttered as her eyes began to become glassy and slowly roll back into her head.

Rin turned around and began running, running as far away as she could, trying desperately to run away from the Bad End Night.

"Tsk," Miku said as she drew out the hands from Gumi's chest. She crumpled to the ground as Miku grabbed a napkin from one of the kitchen counters. She whipped off the blood in disgust. "You weren't suppose to die till later Gumi." Miku kneels down beside Gumi.

"But, you were the maid. Were you faithful to them? Is that why you died for that girl? Oh well, it's not like you'll respond. And just because you saved her life once, doesn't mean you can save it again. I would say that was pretty useless," Miku says in distaste. "She's gonna die eventually anyways, so why? Why die for her when she was already gonna? Why die when you could cherish your life a little longer? People like you confuse me. But, I guess it doesn't matter, because I will kill her, along with everyone else, and end this Bad End Night."

* * *

"No..." Rin whined as she ran down the halls of the mansion. "I need to hide. I can't die. I just can't..."

She turned a corner and entered the first room on the right. The library. She rushed to the very back of the room and looked around. She ran to a the side of a bookshelf and knelt down. She ran her fingers over the floor, till she felt one thin deep space in it. She dug her fingers in there and slowly began to raise the part of the floor. Inside, was a room full of food that could supply 5 people for a year, along with water and soundproof walls. She was about to climb down the ladder to get into the room until she heard a screech come from upstairs.

She thought for a moment behind before grabbing one of the biggest books on the bookshelf beside her and ran to the wall. She stared at the long katana that was sealed behind a glass case, that they kept, in case of an emergency. She took a few steps back before accurately aiming for the case. She threw the book, and so with the impact, the glass shattered. She grabbed the katana and climbed down into the secret room.

* * *

"Another one down," Miku says as she draws the hands out of Gakupo's chest. She stares at him for a moment before kneeling down and drawing her hand to her face. She puts her hand on his eyelids, lowering them down so that they were not revealing the eyes of the purple-haired man.

"3 down, 3 more to go." Miku muttered as she ventured out of the living room.

* * *

"Oh, Len-kun~" Miku says as she walks through the hallway that led towards his bedroom. "Wherever could you be? I just want to play!"

Miku turns around as she suddenly heard a pair of feet walking.

"Is that you, Len-kun? No need to hide! I'll treat you very well!" Miku begins to walk towards the direction of the stomping came from. She walked back to the other end of the hallway and opened the door to Kaito's room.

"Oh? You're not Len-kun!" Miku pouted at the sight of Kaito, who was in the corner of the room shivering in fear.

"Spare me..." Kaito pleaded. "Spare me, please! Ill do anything, just don't kill me!"

"Sorry, Kaito-san." Miku said as she crept towards him. "I will not spare anyone, for your Bad End Night will happen just like the rest!"

Kaito lets out a screech as the hands were plunged into him.

* * *

Rin eyed the doorway into the room as she sat in the corner, the farthest area away from the door. She held her katana, ready to attack at any time.

That was when the door suddenly moved. She stood up and with her katana, stood in a fighting stance.

A face peeked in the room, and Rin let out a sigh of relief to see her twin brother was the one who opened the door.

"Len..."

Len smiled as he climbed down the ladder.

"Rin," Len says as he rushes towards Rin. He embraced Rin into his arms, not loosening for a second. "I thought I lost you forever...I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you alone. Not without a goodbye at least."

"Len...I love you, Len." Rin whispered into her twin's ear.

Len nodded, "I love you as well. If you die, I want us to be able to die together, not just you alone."

Rin stares at her brother. She never realized how much she cared for her brother until now. She thought she could live, without any of them, just her. Oh, was she wrong.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I don't want us to die Len..." Rin sobbed as pressed her face against her brother's shoulder.

He tangled his fingers into her hair and began to stroke it. "We'll die together."

Rin looked at him once again and smiled weakly, "Together."

Len was beginning to smile back until it quickly faded at the feeling of being stabbed. He felt something making some of his shirt cling to him while a piercing string went through him.

Rin watched in horror. His face was full of pain and she watched as he held back a screech for her sake.

There, already down the ladder, stood Miku, with now only one hand in her hand.

Rin's fingers searched Len's back, looking for the hand that pierced her brother. She grabbed ahold of it and softly muttered into her brother's ear, "Bare with this for me."

She pulled the hand out of her brother's back, feeling him hold back a yelp.

"And now the Kagamine Twins are all that's left. Oh wait, only Rin Kagamine. I must say, you surpassed my expectations. But now, you must die." Miku says as she begins to run towards Rin.

Rin quickly sets Len down. He stares up at her and barely makes out the words, "Survive."

"I'm sorry Len. We're gonna die together like you want." Rin says as she plunges the hand she was holding into her stomach.

Miku halts as she sees the hand be drawn into the flesh of Rin Kagamine.

Rin lays down on the spot next to where her brother lays. Tears were now streaming out of both of them. They wrapped their arms around each other, waiting for death to approach them. And so it did, their hearts stopping at the same time. They smiled at each other as they took their final breath.

And so, there laid the Kagamine Twins, sound asleep in each other's arms.

Miku now stared at the mansion from the outside, watching it slowly disappear on its own. The voices in her head had finally faded, so now, she could finally have some peace.

She stared at the Grandfather's clock hand that she still held. Something was telling her that it wasn't over just yet...something was missing.

She looked up to noticed that the mansion had stopped fading for a moment. And that's when the door slowly creaked open.

She got up and walked towards it. She was just about to walk inside when she tripped, and the hand fell beneath her chest. As she met the floor, the hand plunged through her skin. She gasped out in pain. She moved around, trying to get the hand out of her. Though, it was no use. She eventually slumped back down, and she laid there, dead.

The mansion fully disappeared along with Miku's dead body, as not a single trace of it was left, except for one thing.

The book which shows how the Bad End Night must go.

Once the book is found once again, Bad End Night will happen once again. The people who are chosen get to live in peace and chaos until one someone interrupts it, causing their Bad End Night instead of that person's. No one knows why Bad End Night happens. No one knows why that chain occurs. No one is able to stop Bad End Night, and no one ever will.

* * *

**Ohohoho~ And now we're over with this story. Thank you so much for all your reviews and the support, all of them are always appreciated! **

**Check out my le Facebook Page: Chi Yuzuki **

**And thank you to these people for reviewing:**

_**Sangremoonlight**_

_**Vocaloid isla**_

_**juju1994**_

_**Pokegirl185**_

**Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll gladly check out some more of my stories. Ja nee~**


End file.
